Uma Questão de Importância
by Ilyanna
Summary: O quarto de uma série de Missing Moments de Deathly Hallows [Ron & Hermione]
1. Parte 1

* * *

A fanfic a seguir é a quarta de uma série de one-shots para os "Missing Moments" em _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, todos envolvendo Ron e Hermione. Essa fanfic é dividida em duas partes, e os eventos acontecem durante o Capítulo Oito (_The Wedding_); há diálogos retirados diretamente desse capítulo.

* * *

**Uma Questão de Imporância**

_Parte 1_

Faltavam cinco minutos para as três da tarde. Ron olhou-se pela última vez no espelho, certificando-se de que encontrava-se apresentável. Não havia muito o que fazer realmente; pelo menos estava em melhor estado do que da última vez que teve usar vestes de festa, graças a Fred e George. Lembraria de agradecê-los mais tarde, caso seu plano desse certo.

Após poucas horas de sono, Ron acordara decidido. Talvez fosse pelo fato de Dumbledore ter deixado algo de sua própria criação para ele em seu testamento, fazendo com que ele se sentisse parte de um plano maior, ou talvez fosse a expectativa de que após dois copos de uísque de fogo a coragem para fazer o que planejava fazer simplesmente surgiria. Mas os motivos não importavam muito em horas como aquela. Porque naquela manhã, quando Ron Weasley abriu os olhos, ele decidiu que beijaria Hermione Granger.

Havia seguido todas as dicas de "Doze Maneiras de Enfeitiçar Bruxas" à risca, e agora não podia mais adiar o inevitável. Era o último estágio ao qual ele estava disposto a levar sua relação com Hermione no momento, e a oportunidade parecia, se não perfeita, pelo menos interessante.

Provavelmente não seria como ele gostaria que acontecesse, mas dadas as circunstâncias era o melhor que podia fazer. Era bem verdade que gostaria de levar Hermione a um lugar bacana, como ela merecia. Em sua mente, ele imaginava os dois andando até Hogsmeade, conversando educadamente, ambos sabendo o que estava para acontecer. E antes que ele pudesse evitar, seguraria a mão dela e ela o olharia um pouco sem graça e eles sorririam... ele se aproximaria dela e colocaria seus cabelos para trás, acariciando seu rosto... ela apertaria a mão dele carinhosamente, incentivando-o a continuar. Ele aproximaria seus lábios dos dela, aproveitando cada segundo restante para aquele momento tão esperado... e então ele ouviria diversos "cracs" ao redor deles, e feitiços voariam em todas as direções e ele tentaria protegê-la, mas seria tarde demais...

Afastou a imagem de sua mente, afrouxando o colarinho de suas vestes. Sim, o casamento de Bill e Fleur era o mais próximo de um encontro que Ron poderia chegar em tempos como esse.

Respirou fundo e saiu em direção à festa. Parou em frente ao quarto de Ginny, imaginando se Hermione já estaria pronta e um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Poderia simplesmente entrar e beijá-la e acabar logo com a angústia em que se encontrava, e eles aproveitariam o restante da festa juntos.

Encostou-se na porta. Se ele entrasse ali agora, não teria mais a preocupação em achar o momento certo ou esperar até que nenhum Weasley estivesse por perto. Se ele entrasse ali agora... ouviu passos, e sem pensar duas vezes, saiu apressado em direção às escadas. Harry o alcançou.

- Pronto?

Ron assentiu.

- Como se sente sendo um Weasley?

- Apertado. – Harry respondeu, e eles desceram juntos para o jardim, prontos para receber os convidados.

* * *

- Um pesadelo, é isso que a Muriel é. – Ron começou a desabafar com Harry. A Tia Muriel sempre o deixava com uma vontade incrível de se jogar em um lago e se afogar. Como essa não era uma informação essencial para Harry, Ron preferiu falar sobre o dia em que ela decidiu não passar mais o Natal n'A Toca, graças a Fred e George. E ele a viu e sua concentração se perdeu em algum lugar do vestido dela. Hermione aproximava-se rapidamente deles, o cabelo liso caindo em suas costas.

- Uau... – Ron disse, tentando absorver cada detalhe de Hermione com seus olhos. – Você está maravilhosa!

- Sempre o tom de surpresa. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Sua Tia Muriel não pensa assim, acabei de encontrá-la lá em cima, ela estava dando a tiara para a Fleur e disse: "Oh, essa é a nascida trouxa?" e então "Má postura e tornozelos finos".

- Não leve pro lado pessoal, ela é rude com todo mundo. – Ron disse, e Fred e George juntaram-se a eles e entraram em uma conversa animada sobre Muriel e Billius. Ron no entanto, não parava de olhar Hermione com o canto dos olhos. Realmente não haveria oportunidade melhor para colocar seu plano em ação. Já podia imaginar a noite chegando e ele a chamando para mostrar alguma coisa em algum lugar um pouco mais afastado de todos os convidados e...

- Focê está maravilhosa!

Ron conhecia aquela voz, conhecia aquele sotaque. Se virou e viu que também conhecia aquele rosto. Pegou o convite das mãos de Viktor Krum. Havia alguma coisa errada, tinha que ter alguma coisa errada!

- Viktor! – era a voz de Hermione. Ron sentiu suas orelhas queimarem. – Eu não sabia que você... céus... que bom te... como você está?

- Por que você tá aqui? – Ron disse. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não iria deixar qualquer jogador de Quadribol com reputação duvidosa atrapalhar o que ele havia planejado.

- Fleur me convidou.

Antes que Ron pudesse responder, Harry tomou a iniciativa e se ofereceu para mostrar a Krum onde ele se sentaria. Ron olhou de Hermione, que estava vermelha e extremamente interessada em seus sapatos, para Fred e George, que sorriam. Precisou de todo seu auto-controle para não perguntar a Hermione se ela estava feliz que _Vicky_ havia chegado.

- Ah, lá vem eles. – George disse. – Vamos sentar.

Sem reparar muito no que estava fazendo ou para onde estava indo, Ron seguiu Fred, George e Hermione, sentando-se na segunda fila, ao lado de Harry.

Enquanto o bruxo baixinho pronunciava Bill e Fleur marido e mulher, Ron não pôde deixar de notar que toda a determinação que sentira naquela manhã esvanecera. Afinal de contas, que chances ele, Ron Weasley, tinha se comparado com Viktor Krum? Viktor era o apanhador do time da Bulgária, um jogador famoso internacionalmente; Ron era, com muito sacrifício, o goleiro do time da Grifinória – e apenas porque Cormac McLaggen tinha um temperamento ruim. Viktor era relativamente mais velho que Hermione; Ron era mais novo. Viktor havia representado o Instituto Durmstrang no Torneio Tribruxo; Ron... Ron mal conseguia aparatar.

Por outro lado, não foi Viktor que ficou ao lado de Hermione quando ela se tranformou num gato ou quando foi petrificada por um basilisco. Não foi Viktor que encarou detenções com Snape por ele ter sido injusto com ela, e certamente não era Viktor que sempre tentava defender Hermione quando Draco Malfoy a insultava. Não, Ron sempre estivera ao lado de Hermione. Talvez não da maneira que ela precisasse ou gostaria, mas ele sempre estivera lá à sua maneira, sempre presente na vida dela, enquanto Viktor estava capturando pomos de ouro pelo mundo.

Talvez Ron realmente não tivesse muitas chances se fosse comparado com Krum. Mas apesar de sua confiança ter sido abalada, ele não estava disposto a desistir, simplesmente porque era Hermione, e valia a pena lutar por Hermione.

Quando Bill e Fleur finalmente foram declarados marido e mulher (ele sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver que Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos), Ron tomou a iniciativa de procurar uma mesa para ele, Harry e Hermione. Avistou Luna sentada sozinha, e como não havia nenhum búlgaro com barbichas estúpidas por perto, aproximou-se. Após algum tempo, no entanto, Luna saiu para dançar sozinha e Viktor apareceu, ocupando o lugar deixado por ela.

- Quem é aquele de amarelo? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Aquele é Xenophilius Lovegood, pai de uma amiga nossa. – Ron não estava sorrindo. Assim que terminou de falar, levantou-se de seu lugar, e sem estender a mão para Hermione, disse:

- Vem dançar.

Por um momento Hermione pareceu surpresa, mas logo se levantou e eles foram para a pista, deixando Harry sozinho com Krum.

Sem uma palavra, Ron segurou na cintura dela. Hermione sorriu, e ele passou os minutos seguintes tentando conduzir a dança. Uma de suas mãos deslizava suavemente pelas costas de Hermione, e ele tinha seus olhos fechados, saboreando cada minuto...

Até que não conseguiu mais segurar e a dúvida que estava vagando em sua mente tomou a forma de palavras e saiu de sua boca sem que ele percebesse.

- Você está feliz em vê-lo de novo?

- Hmm? – ela murmurou.

- Krum. Está feliz? – Ron não estava sorrindo.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Vocês são... são... você se correspondia com ele, não era? – ele não conseguiu dizer a palavra amigos; sabia que Viktor e Hermione haviam sido mais que isso; mais do que ele e ela eram.

- Se o que você quer saber é se eu preferia estar dançando com ele do que com você... – ela deixou a frase no ar. Ron sabia que Hermione não tornaria as coisas exatamente fáceis dando a resposta para algo que ele não havia admitido que estava pensando.

- Preferia? – perguntou o mais calmo possível.

Hermione sorriu.

- Não. – ela disse simplesmente, mas encostou a cabeça em seu peito, e ele sorriu satisfeito.

Eles passaram as horas se divertindo ao som de várias músicas, inventando coreografias, tomando cerveja amanteigada e rindo de Ron, que tentava a todo custo não pisar nos pés de Hermione. A tarde se transformou em noite e enquanto eles dançavam uma música lenta (uma de suas mãos estava agora nos cabelos de Hermione), Ron olhava ao redor verificando se havia chegado o momento de agir. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam sentados em uma mesa com os Delacours, Lupin e Tonks; Fred e George não estavam em nenhum lugar que Ron pudesse ver, e Ginny estava conversando com Luna. Não precisaria se preocupar com Bill e Charlie, e muito menos com Harry. Assim que a música terminou, ele respirou fundo e disse:

- O que você acha da gente se sentar um pouco? – Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Ron não deixou – Eu quero dizer, eu e você, longe de todo mundo? – ele disse rapidamente. Era agora ou nunca.

Hermione sorriu, seu rosto enrubescendo ao mesmo tempo em que Ron sentiu suas orelhas queimarem, e acenou com a cabeça.

- Erm... eu vou... vou pegar uma cerveja amanteigada pra gente então.

- Certo... eu... eu vou falar com o Harry.

E ela saiu na direção oposta, enquanto Ron procurava um garçom que estivesse carregando cerveja amanteigada, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Mas ele nunca chegou a encontrar um, já que naquele momento um enorme lince prateado apareceu no meio dos convidados e Ron ouviu a voz de Kingsley Shackebolt:

_O Ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão chegando_.

- Hermione! Harry! Hermione!

Por que ele havia a deixado sozinha? Por que ele havia ido buscar bebidas? Se algo acontecesse com ela, ele jamais se perdoaria...

Saiu abrindo espaço entre a multidão, varinha em punho. Bruxos mascarados apareciam em todas as direções e Ron pensou que tudo estava perdido, até que...

- Ron! Ron!

Era a voz de Hermione, desesperada. Ele correu na direção que a voz dela viera e finalmente a viu, com Harry. Segurou na mão dela e no instante seguinte eles não estavam mais n'A Toca.


	2. Parte 2

**Uma Questão de Importância**

_Parte 2_

Faltavam cinco minutos para as três da tarde e Hermione estava sozinha no quarto de Ginny, terminando de usar o feitiço alisante em seu cabelo. Por três vezes havia errado e começava a ficar brava consigo mesma. A bem da verdade, nunca fora boa com feitiços de beleza, mas hoje havia algo diferente. Era aquele nó em seu estômago, aquela sensação ruim...

Era inútil dizer que não havia motivo para se preocupar. Havia muito com o que se preocupar, e foi por isso que Hermione gastou todo seu tempo livre estudando sobre feitiços de cura, relendo seus livros antigos e praticando todos os feitiços de proteção que conseguiu encontrar. Foi por motivos de sobra para preocupação que Hermione empacotou tudo que pudesse ser necessário em sua bolsa de festa, e tentava mantê-la sempre em algum lugar de fácil acesso. Faltava apenas a sacola de Harry.

Mas agora precisava se concentrar em seu cabelo. É claro que isso não era nem um pouco importante em vista da situação geral, mas era um dia especial e por mais que Hermione odiasse admitir, ela gostaria muito que Ron não tivesse olhos para as primas veelas de Fleur que provavelmente estariam deslumbrantes.

Olhou-se no espelho uma última vez e concluiu que havia feito seu melhor. Ouviu passos do lado de fora do quarto, e logo a voz rouca do trouxa de Ottery St. Catchpole, seguida da voz que ela conhecia tão bem: Ron. Esperou até que os passos se afastassem, respirou fundo e saiu em direção ao quarto do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, onde a Sra. Weasley e a Sra. Delacour ajudavam Fleur a terminar de se arrumar.

- Agora tenha muito cuidado com essa tiara, menina. Não a coloque de lado, vão ver só o seu cabelo desse jeito. Foi feita por duendes, sabe, é uma relíquia da família.

Hermione entrou em tempo de ouvir a bruxa com chapéu rosa instruindo Fleur sobre como usar a tiara. Seu olhar encontrou o de Ginny, e elas logo desviaram. Não havia dúvidas: aquela era a tia Muriel.

- Ah, Hermione querida! - a Sra. Weasley falou, percebendo que Hermione havia chegado – Essa é nossa tia Muriel. Tia Muriel, essa é Hermione Granger, amiga do Ron de Hogwarts.

- Oh céus, essa é a nascida trouxa? - Tia Muriel disse, analisando Hermione da cabeça aos pés. Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por estar bem arrumada. - Má postura e tornozelos finos. - desviando os olhos de Hermione sem a cumprimentar, tia Muriel encarou Fleur novamente, avisando mais uma vez que era melhor ela ter cuidado com a tiara, e saiu.

- Hermione querida, por que não aproveita e vai encontrar com Ron no jardim? - A Sra. Weasley falou - Ele deve precisar de alguém para reclamar por ter que conduzir os convidados a seus lugares. Nós já estamos quase terminando aqui.

Hermione sorriu e acenando para Ginny, saiu. Mas aos invés do jardim d'A Toca, foi para o quarto de Ron, aquela sensação estranha em seu estômago novamente. Não precisou procurar por muito tempo até encontrar a sacola de Harry. Certificou-se de que a Capa da Invisibilidade estava ali, e olhou rapidamente ao redor do quarto, em busca de roupas que poderiam estar jogadas. Juntou tudo e colocou dentro de sua bolsa de festa, saindo em direção ao jardim e a Ron.

Não precisou procurar muito até encontrá-lo conversando com Harry. Apressou os passos e antes mesmo de alcançá-los, percebeu que Ron olhava diretamente para ela.

- Uau... - Ron disse, e Hermione não pôde impedir que seu coração desse uma pirueta. - Você está maravilhosa!

- Sempre o tom de surpresa. - ela respondeu sorrindo. - Sua Tia Muriel não pensa assim, acabei de encontrá-la lá em cima, ela estava dando a tiara a Fleur e disse: "Oh, essa é a nascida trouxa?" e então "Má postura e tornozelos finos.

- Não leve pro lado pessoal, ela é rude com todo mundo.

Hermione sorriu, pensando no quanto ela gostava quando ele tentava fazê-la se sentir melhor. Se ouvir insultos da Tia Muriel fizesse com que Ron a olhasse dessa maneira toda vez, ela gostaria de poder encontrar com Tia Muriel pelo menos três vezes por dia. Logo Fred e George juntaram-se a eles e começaram a falar bobagens como sempre. Até que Hermione ouviu aquela voz...

- Focê está maravilhosa!

- Viktor! - ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem – eu não sabia que você... - ela não sabia o que falar na verdade – céus... que bom te... como você está? - disse, finalmente articulando uma frase com sentido, embora sua voz tenha saído mais alta do que o esperado. Mas Ron não deixou Viktor responder.

- Por que você tá aqui?

- Fleur me convidou.

Hermione ousou olhar para Ron, que ainda encarava Viktor, suas orelhas extremamente vermelhas. Quando Harry se ofereceu para mostrar a Viktor seu lugar, Hermione resolveu que seus sapatos eram demasiadamente interessantes para que ela não desse a eles a devida atenção, e só olhou para cima novamente quando George os chamou para sentar.

Suspirou. Esperava que Ron não causasse nenhuma cena, ela não queria brigar. Não hoje. Certamente eles teriam muito tempo para isso quando saíssem à procura das horcruxes. Não queria também que Ron pensasse que ela estava feliz em ver Viktor. Não que ela estivesse triste; Viktor era importante na vida dela de certa maneira, mas Ron era muito mais. Viktor nunca a havia defendido do Malfoy ou das injustiças de Snape, nem tinha estado a seu lado quando se transformara em um gato ou quando fora petrificada por um basilisco. Ron sempre estivera lá, à sua maneira, e Hermione precisava fazê-lo entender que ela não precisava de mais nada ou mais ninguém; precisava fazê-lo entender que apesar dele mal conseguir aparatar, era ao lado dele que ela se sentia segura e era isso que realmente importava para ela, e não a habilidade para capturar pomos de ouro ou defender gols.

Pensando nisso e olhando para Fleur e Bill no pequeno altar, Hermione não conseguiu impedir sua mente de visualizar a si mesma e Ron, naquele mesmo lugar, trocando juras em frente a todos seus amigos, e seus pais de volta da Austrália... e novamente aquele sentimento estranho, aquela sensação ruim tomou conta de seu interior, e quando percebeu já não podia segurar as lágrimas. Seria tão bom se as coisas fossem diferentes...

* * *

Hermione mantinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto. Uma das mãos de Ron deslizava suavemente por suas costas enquanto ele tentava – sem muito sucesso – conduzir a dança. Sentindo o seu perfume, o mesmo perfume que sentira emanar de um dos caldeirões na primeira aula que tiveram com Slughorn, Hermione deixou sua mente e seu corpo serem levados pelo momento. Não sentia mais nada, não via ou ouvia mais nada. Naquele instante eram só ela e Ron e nada mais existia ao redor deles.

Ouviu a voz distante de Ron, como se pertencesse a um outro universo. Por que ele queria conversar?

- Hmm?

- Krum. Está feliz?

Hermione olhou para ele e viu que ele não sorria. Ele precisava entender, mas ela não estava disposta a facilitar seu aprendizado.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Vocês são... são... você se correspondia com ele, não era?

- Se o que você quer saber é se eu preferia estar dançando com ele do que com você... - deixou a frase no ar.

- Preferia? - Ron perguntou numa voz aparentemente calma.

- Não. - ela respondeu sorrindo, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e apesar de não conseguir ver, podia sentir os lábios de Ron se abrindo num sorriso.

A tarde cedeu lugar à noite e entre músicas agitadas, músicas calmas e risos nervosos, Hermione não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto em sua vida, o que era uma grande ironia, dadas as circunstâncias. A sensação ruim que sentia desde que acordara ainda estava em seu estômago, mas desde que Ron sugerira que eles se sentassem longe de todo mundo, as borboletas juntaram-se a ela.

Saiu na direção oposta a Ron e viu Viktor saindo de perto do pai de Luna. Avistou Harry sentado junto a um membro da Ordem da Fênix e Tia Muriel. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Não consigo mais dançar! - ela tirou um de seus sapatos e alisou seu pé. Precisava parecer normal. - Ron foi buscar mais cerveja amanteigada. Que estranho, eu acabei de ver o Viktor saindo de perto do pai da Luna, parecia que eles estavam discutindo... - Hermione olhou para Harry e percebeu que havia algo estranho com ele. Abaixando sua voz, perguntou se estava tudo bem.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, Hermione entendeu o motivo do nó que estivera em seu estômago, aquela sensação ruim que a acompanhara durante todo o dia...

O lince parou em meio a multidão e a voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt anunciou:

_O Ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão chegando._

Ela e Harry levantaram-se num pulo, varinhas em punho. Os convidados estavam em pânico, e ela começava a se sentir assim também. Figuras mascaradas aparatavam em todo lugar e ela não sabia onde Ron estava...

- Ron! - gritou – Ron, cadê você?

Ela olhava para todos os lados, mas não havia sinal dele. Por que eles haviam se separado? Ela sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer e mesmo assim deixara ele sair de perto dela, e se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele...

- Ron! Ron! - ela sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e sua voz embargada, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry segurou uma de suas mãos.

E ele apareceu, lívido. Sem uma palavra, segurou em sua outra mão e sem parar para pensar no quanto sentira seu coração mais leve por tê-lo a seu lado, Hermione visualizou Totteham Court Road e aparatou.

* * *

**N/A:** Fanfic dedicada exclusivamente à **Val Weasley**, por todo o apoio e incentivo. 


End file.
